


Warmth

by Amertsi



Series: ChitoVice [2]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Just Straight Up Fluff, M/M, White Day, nothing else only fluff, well the white day theme i just tacked on in the end cuz i wanted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amertsi/pseuds/Amertsi
Summary: Sometimes, being unprepared for the cold of the evening turns out to be a good thing.Bonus White Day follow up to my previous ChitoVice fic.
Relationships: Chitose/Vice (Dragalia Lost)
Series: ChitoVice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662370
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them, okay? The White Day theme is kinda forced in but I hope that's fine. The idea for this fic was inspired by some art by flowerthief_art on twitter, so thank you to them for drawing the boys and giving me the inspiration for this! Link to the art will be in the notes at the end.  
> Also I know I am a day early but listen time continues to be a concept and I continue to do what I want.

Spring was just around the corner, but the vestiges of winter could still be felt in the air as Chitose and Vice walked through town. It was evening, the sun beginning to set on the horizon, leaving a light chill that hung around them. Other townsfolk pulled their caps down just a little farther, hugged their coats around their bodies, and did all they could to fight off the nip. Chitose shivered, tightening his grip on Vice’s hand and using the cold as an excuse to pull himself closer to the more snuggly dressed Vice as they walked. Vice, ever the easily flustered, frowned at him, his cheeks going slightly red.

“...What are you doing,” he huffed, not rudely, but clearly trying to play off his sheepish reaction. Chitose giggled.

“Warming up~” he chirped, unabashedly snuggling into Vice’s shoulder, causing him to splutter more. It was moments like these that Chitose lived for. For as hardened as the assassin was, Vice was always so easy to fluster. They really were the world’s cutest couple.

“You should have brought a thicker jacket,” Vice scolded, though he made no move to push Chitose away. “It gets cold in the evenings.”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t have gone with my outfit,” Chitose said with a mischievous smile, clinging tighter to his boyfriend. “And besides, if I’d brought a jacket, I wouldn’t have a reason to be this close to you~”

Vice went red again. “Y-You don’t need to come up with excuses for stuff like that,” he mumbled, causing Chitose to laugh again. 

“So I have permission to snuggle you at any point?”

“That’s--!”

“Weeeeell~?”

Vice went silent, averting his gaze, then grumbled once more. “Do whatever makes you happy, okay? I’m happy when you’re happy.”

It was Chitose’s turn to blush, a giddy smile lighting up his features. “Heh~ okay~ I’ll do that.”

They walked together like that for a while, Chitose stuck to Vice’s side, and Vice looking red in the face, but unbothered by the closeness. As the sun continued to set, and street lamps were lit, the air slowly became colder. Chitose got a bit closer to Vice, feeling himself shiver. He really should have brought a thicker jacket.

He’d been trying to hide how cold he was getting, but Vice glanced at him out of the corners of his eyes, then sighed. “Stop for a sec.”

“Eh?”

They stopped walking, and Vice let go of Chitose briefly. Without a word, he unraveled his own scarf from his neck and draped it over Chitose’s shoulders. “Here. I don’t want you to be cold.”

For the second time that evening, Chitose’s face went red, and he blinked dumbly at Vice before gathering his bearings again. “O-Oh! No, no you don’t have to let me use your scarf, I’ll be fine--”

“I can feel you shivering, Chitose. Don’t argue about it, just use the scarf.”

“But--”

“No buts!”

With a pout, Chitose crossed his arms over his chest. As thankful as he was for the scarf, he really didn’t want Vice to be cold either. There had to be a way for them to both stay warm...

An idea came to mind, and Chitose perked up with a grin. Not giving Vice any time to protest, he took the scarf and wrapped half of it around Vice’s neck, and the rest around his own. “There we go!” he declared proudly. “Your scarf is so long, we can share! Now we can be warm together~”

Vice, for perhaps the fifteenth time in the past ten minutes, went completely red in the face. “Oh-- um--” he stuttered, then averted his gaze again with a pout of his own. “...You-- You’re ridiculous.” But even as he said that, he took Chitose’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Chitose felt his heart skip a beat, unable to hide his smile.

“That’s me! Ridiculous cutie pie with the best ideas~” 

Despite the added warmth of the scarf, Chitose still cuddled up close to Vice, squeezing his hand. His own blush deepened when he felt Vice squeeze back. 

He really was the luckiest guy, wasn’t he?

Wrapped up in a shared scarf, bodies close together, the two continued their walk, Vice keeping his gaze averted, his blush never quite dying down, Chitose red as well, that happy smile refusing to leave his face. The cold of the night air had all but vanished. Chitose was certain he’d never felt warmer, for more than one reason.

As they reached the outskirts of town, headed back to the path that lead to the Halidom, Vice slowed their pace. Chitose blinked up at him, confused when they came to a full stop. “What’s up?” It was a moment longer before Vice spoke, fishing for something in his pocket as he did.

“Well-- uh, I... I have something for you.” He pulled out a small gift box from his pocket, holding it out for Chitose, who reluctantly let go of his hand to accept it. “It’s... White Day, right? I remembered you mentioning it back when we, uh... got together. Since you gave me something then, I thought that I should give something to you in return. It’s not much... Honestly I wanted to do more. But all my ideas just seemed silly, and in the end I just wanted to spend the day with you, so--” He fumbled over his words a moment, averting his gaze. “So I-- I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s more than okay--!” Chitose replied, a smile in his voice. “I wasn’t expecting anything at all, so I’m just glad you remembered!” Feeling excited, he quickly opened the small box, and a gasp escaped him as he saw the candies inside. He looked up at Vice with wide eyes. “This is wari gori, right? How did you get these? I didn’t think they had them here in Alberia.”

“Oh, I made them myself. I had to ask Sazanka for the recipe, though, and I heard from Mitsuhide that they’re a favorite of yours... I hope they came out all right.”

The gift box clutched tight to his chest, Chitose could feel himself getting emotional. “Oh my gosh, Vice, you didn’t have to go so far just for this...! Wari gori isn’t easy to make!”

“Yeah, it was a bit of a learning curve, but... but I think it was worth it.” The tiniest of smiles curved Vice’s lips, and Chitose was certain he was going to die on the spot just from seeing it. “Anyway, go ahead and try one. Let me know if I can improve on anything. Candy really isn’t my strong suit...”

“O-Oh! Okay!” Delicately, Chitose picked out one of the rock like candies, a cute pink one, and popped it into his mouth. Immediately, he was washed with nostalgia. The soft but crunchy texture was just right, and the sweetness was subtle but not overwhelming. Needless to say, Vice had hit the nail on the head. Once again, Chitose felt warm all over, as if he’d taken a bite out of a hot manju. “Oh my gosh...” he breathed. “Vice, they’re amazing! Don’t you dare say another word about candy not being your thing! You could totally open a sweets shop if you wanted.”

Vice laughed shortly. “An assassin owning a sweet shop. That sure would go well.”

“I’m not kidding! These are seriously so good. They remind me of home...”

For a moment, Chitose trailed off, going quiet with a little smile upon his face. Then, he leaned in to press a quick kiss to Vice’s lips.

“...Thank you. Seriously. I can’t put to words how happy this makes me. You’re really the best, you know that?”

Vice was visibly flustered again, but he managed to pull himself together enough to respond. “Y-- You’re welcome... If there’s ever anything else you want, just tell me, okay? I’ll learn any recipes for you.” 

With words like that, Chitose couldn’t  _ not _ kiss Vice again. So he did, and this time Vice kissed back, the hints of smiles upon both their lips. 

When they parted, Chitose closed the gift box and took Vice’s hand once more. 

“I love you, y’know that?”

Vice smiled through his blush. “I know. Love you, too.” He pulled Chitose a bit closer to him, tugging his hand to lead him forward. “Let’s get back home now, before my scarf isn’t enough for the both of us.” With a laugh and a smile, Chitose nodded and followed his lead, back to the warmth of the Halidom.

**Author's Note:**

> Note; Wari gori is a traditional Japanese rock like candy made out of dried agar. The agar is aged for 6 days to bring out its clear color that can then be died. The candy is then shaped and broken apart by hand! I honestly couldn't find an actual clear guide on how it is made, but it has a softer texture than rock candy and is very subtly sweet.
> 
> The art that inspired this fic: https://twitter.com/flowerthief_art/status/1235411013786161153?s=20


End file.
